Qui-Gon Jinn
"Train him... He is the chosen one." Qui-Gon Jinn was a Former Jedi Master who trained Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and he was the one who found "The Chosen One" known as Anakin Skywalker. He was killed by Sith Stalker Darth Maul on Naboo but he was very strong in the force so he appeared as Force Sensitive Ghost. He helped Obi-Wan Kenobi through all his missions and battles. Qui-Gon believed Anakin was the Chosen one and he was indeed right. During the Battle on the 2nd death star Anakin threw his master in the reactor core and saw his body burst into blue flames. The prophecy was fully fulfilled. Young Life Like all Jedi, Qui-Gon was found by a Jedi named Dooku who took him to the Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi Padawan. After he was trained to be a Padawan he was the apprentice to Count Dooku before taking on his own Padawan one who would later be in charge of his very own Padawan known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was very different for Obi-Wan Kenobi who was knew how difficult Jinn could be and how much it was changing his life. Quieting The Order "You never know what you are up to. And it was the way it had to be. I was trained to be a highly skilled Jedi who trained Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and does this seem the way that others are knowing. It was the way it had to be done, and we all listen to our skills and it was the way it happened to make sure a Jedi is trained and a Jedi is known for those close. And does it matter that you do those things? No because you don't need to be aware of the other things that happen." He had said to someone. Less and More "But that is nothing. Trust me when someone says. You are horrible your not really it is something that just happens. It did not make any difference to me or to the entire world. Just show some guts and you will do better. Just trust your instincts. And trust who ever you love. It was the things that had to happen and it was the thing that some people are some of those few who fight for who they love. It is a hard and dangerous world to live in. But we never see who the ones in trouble are until it is to late for everything else." "Oh don't say something like that. It will be the only way we will do something like this? And make sure this is not something you want to do is it? No its not just remember that no one else cares." Death on Naboo During the fight on Naboo, with the security bureau and Padme Amidala, Jinn and Kenobi faced off with Darth Maul. "The dark side is the way of the world. remember Jedi, we are coming back to hunt you down. All of you. And we will bring back the darkness the galaxy needs!, Because we will do now instead of later.." He was stabbed in the stomach during the battle and sadly died of his wounds. After the battle finished Jinn was burned at a traditional Jedi funeral. Category:Jedi